


A River of Mud

by Meteor752



Series: The stream of a River [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mud, Mud Fight, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Slavery, barely mentioned past child abuse, bug eating, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteor752/pseuds/Meteor752
Summary: Someone requested my star wars OC again, this time in a more fluffy setting, so yeah, here it is. Link to the OC Here: https://meteor752.tumblr.com/post/189369377529/my-friend-vera-who-cosplayed-as-ahsoka-duringActual summary: Vera experiences a mud planet for the first time
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Character(s), Ahsoka Tano & Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The stream of a River [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091993
Kudos: 2





	A River of Mud

Rain had always been a rarity on Wecacoe. Whenever it would rain it was like a blessing from some form of higher power, and most of its population would go outside and turn their faces towards the sky when it happened, taking it all in.

Vera had never been allowed to go out in the rain. Her masters would say that it would ruin her perfect skin, but she suspected that they just didn’t want her to have fun, not that she could blame them.

When Vera had come to Coruscant with Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker as a child, she’d experienced it for the first time. She still remembers how she’d laughed as the water hit her face, and run around with Skywalker, just outside the ship while Kenobi had tried to calm them both down.

Later, Vera learned, that on different planets it rained a lot. It also snowed on some, but she didn’t like that as much. Her body was used to the heat of the desert, and the cold just felt weird compared to it.

When she’d become the Padawan of now Master Kenobi, she’d experienced a lot more rain, and she’d always enjoyed it. She’d felt like she got to experience a childhood she never had, and it didn’t matter that she got wet, in fact, that was just a bonus.

One thing she never had experienced however, was mud.

She’d heard of mud of course, her eyes were literally the colour of it, but she’d never seen it. She’d asked Soka about it a few times, and she’d always complained that it was the worst and that when it dried it was pretty much on their clothes forever, but Vera was still curious.

Which was why she was fiddling with her light whip and her leg was bouncing as the ship approached Mimban.

“You okay?” Soka asked as she sat down next to her.

“Totally,” She replied, smiling widely at her, showing off her sharp teeth, “Just never been to a mud planet before.”

“Trust me, they are the worst, you will hate it,” Soka replied, rolling her eyes at Vera’s excitement.

“Maybe,” Vera shrugged, “Or maybe not.”

Ahsoka snorted before she stood up, “Well, Anakin told me that we will land it five and that you should be prepared, we have a long walk ahead of us.”

The council has sent them on a diplomatic mission to one of the tribes of Mimban, to aid in something diplomatic of some sort, Vera hadn’t really been listening. They had been told that the tribe didn’t like ships, they saw it as some form of omen of death or something, so they had to land far away from their village and walk the rest of the way.

Both Soka and Ani had complained when they’d gotten the news, and Vera could tell that Master Kenobi wasn’t fully for the idea either, but Vera hadn’t really minded.

When the ship hit the surface of the planet, Vera was the first to stand by the ramp, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“It really isn’t that much to be excited about,” Master Kenobi said as he walked up beside her, pressing the button to open the door to the ship and lower the ramp, “As I said, don’t get your hopes up too much.”

When the ship door opened, Vera immediately jumped out not even waiting for the ramp to lower itself. The ground beneath her made a splashing sound when her waterproof boots hit it, and she almost had the urge to giggle.

Outside the ship it was raining lightly, so she turned her face towards the sky and took it in while closing her eyes, breathing slowly. She always did so when it rained, it had become a form of tradition.

“Careful now,” Ani said, pulling her out of her thoughts with his teasing voice, “It’s slippery.”

Vera didn’t bother with replying. Instead, she took a step into the mud (once again enjoying the sound it made), and then another.

It felt weird, but not in a bad way. Vera tugged lightly at the sleeves of the waterproof coat she was wearing, hating how tight it felt on the scars of her wrists in comparison to the loose sleeves she normally wore.

When Vera had adjusted to the way the mud felt against her feet, she grinned widely and started sprinting. The water felt wonderful as it hit her face, and the mud splattered around her legs, but it felt great. It was nothing like snow, that was just cold and wet and uncomfortable.

It took her about twenty meters to slip on the ground and fall right into the mud with her face first.

She could hear Master Kenobi call out her name and both Soka and Ani stifle their laughter when she fell, but it barely registered in her brain. Instead, she took in the way the mud felt against her bare skin. It was messy and cold and dirty, but it still felt...nice.

Vera used her elbows to get her face off from the ground and sit up while shaking her head to get the worst of the mud off of her. She’d been lucky to have both her eyes and mouth closed as she fell.

She opened her eyes when she felt that she’d shaken off enough of the mud, and immediately caught sight of a worm crawling around right before her, and she was quick to catch it between her long fingers and plop it into her mouth, taking in the earthy taste.

“You have to stop doing that,” Master Kenobi said, kneeling beside her. Weird, she hadn’t even heard him approach, “It’s disgusting.”

“Don’t knock it till you try it,” Vera said, swallowing the worm and grinning up at him.

“Are you alright Vee?!” Soka called out from somewhere behind Master Kenobi.

Vera was just about to reply when she saw yet another worm slithering around in the mud. She snatched it as soon as she saw it and ate it, ignoring Master Kenobi’s disgusted face, and just as she did she saw a third. And a fourth. And so many more, crawling in and out of the mud.

“This is paradise,” Vera whispered, her eyes huge and probably glittering with excitement, “Why the kriff did you complain about it?”

“Alright Vee, time to get up, we have to get going!” Ani called out from behind Master Kenobi, and she knew he was right, but she still didn’t feel like it.

Eventually, she did give in and grabbed the hand Master Kenobi had held out, helping her pull herself up, and it only took one glance at her for both Soka and Ani to burst into laughter at the sight of her.

Vera only had to look down briefly at herself to know why they were laughing. She was covered completely with mud, so much that you could barely make out the dark red colour of her coat, and she bet her face looked even more ridiculous.

Vera had a sudden flashback at the sound of Soka’s laughter, of a time on a snow planet just a few weeks before where Soka had insisted that the four of them would have something called a Snowball Fight. Vera had been hesitant about it, because she hated snow, but seeing Soka’s eyes sparkle had made her agree.

She’d still hated it, she’d been freezing and wet and just straight-up miserable, but it hadn’t mattered, because Soka had been happy, but she had planned on getting her revenge, even though it wasn’t the Jedi Way.

Which was the reason for Vera scooping up some mud from the clothes and throwing it at Soka, hitting her chest which made her fall into the mud from the impact.

“Vera!” Master Kenobi shouted from beside her, clearly shocked at her action, but Vera didn’t pay him any mind, she was too busy laughing at Soka who was struggling to sit up but just kept on slipping, which made her fall back into the mud.

“You’re dead River!” Soka yelled as she finally managed to stand, an angry look on her face that would seem real was it not for the playfulness in her eyes.

The mud that Soka threw hit Vera right in the face, but she merely stumbled back as she’d been prepared for the attack.

Ani joined in on their battle after just a few throws, teaming up with Vera, most likely in an attempt to get back at Soka for kicking his ass during the snowball fight. The two worked well together taking the Togruta down, but Soka did manage to convince Master Kenobi to join her side to make the match even.

In the end, all four of them had been muddy and dirty, but all laughing at each other.

So yeah, Vera did like mud.


End file.
